


Symbols

by Deynna36



Series: Perfect Session [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale jelous problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deynna36/pseuds/Deynna36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yarlae is the first of a four humans/trolls group we will met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is going to be a long story with lots of Out Cannons as protagonist, if you want the tipical Sufferer story then this is not what you are looking for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbols

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in English, so I'm really sorry if you can't understand something.

Your name is Yarlae, you have a last name and a symbol, of course, but you think it´s better to hide it.

Because your symbol is dangerous.

You’re a Highblood with a very weird power. But that power is not important yet, so we aren’t talking about it.

We’re talking about how your moiral seems to have an incredible ability to get into troubles, and since she’s a lowblood  you have to be around 24/7 to make sure she don’t get herself killed.

But it´s impossible to stay awake all night long, so today when you wake up you notice that she wasn’t in your camp, or in the woods, or anywhere around. It took you all day long to found her, but here you are, in one of the worst black markets of Alrtenian history, trying to find the blue blooded guy you’ve heard about.

And, once you found him, it’s easy to find the only brownblood winged girl between al those lowbloods he´s selling.

“How much do you ask for that girl?” He looks at you and then he looks to your moiral

“It´ll be 15 gold” You look at she.

“She’s not really healthy”

“She have wings, you’re not getting that anywhere anytime soon”

“She’s almost in her bones; she’ll probably die five minutes before we’re out of here”

“I’m not changing the price”

“Then I’m leaving” You look around like you don’t really care and start walking. You can hear how someone else asks about your moiral, but you keep on walking, just a few steeps more and…

“Yarlae!”  Thanks good that asshole recognized you “Wait a second”

“What do you want?” You look at the only seadweller in the market and he smiles at you.

“It’s weird to see you… anywhere, so I just wanted to talk to you”

“Can you make me a favor?”

“Five secs” He says, he goes to the store you just left and says a few words, when he comes back your moiral is following he “you own me ten silver” he says.

“Thanks” You smile a little at him and he just says.

“Or you can just go on a date with me, you know”

“Sorry, I’m not interested” You just take your moiral’s hand and walk away.

*  _ * _ * _ * _ * _ *

“Mom, are you ok?”

“Yes, son”

You help your mother to stand up and she smiles at you.

“You should go and get dinner with Psii and your new disciple” Your mother looks at you while she mentions that girl that joined your group a few weeks ago, and you know that she knows you feel something for she. “Is it pale, red…?”

“I´m not sure yet, if just know I want she to be around”

Your mother smiles at you and you go out, your disciple and Psii are talking about something, you´re not sure if you should go in there, but as soon as they see you they smile and offer you a sit in the floor between them. You smile back and sit down.

“So, what where you talking about?”

“Psii was telling me how you two met” She looks really happy.

“Psii, you know I hate that story”

“C’mon, I wath’nt goiing two thay that two thiith preciiouth giirl”

She gets blush and you look at your friend.

“What? She’th preciiouth, have you even looked at her? I’m thayiing the truth”

“Can you stop talking like I’m not here? It’s really…” There’s a sound coming from the woods, like someone is hitting a tree whit a piece of metal.

“I´ll check what´s that” You say, it looks like they are going to say something, but a Higblood runs into the camp, he is bleeding from a injury in his head, he looks at you and then back to the woods, where the sound starts again. He´s running again before you can do anything.

“What iin the fukiing world wath that?”

“I’m not sure, Psii” You look at the place where that troll was standing a few seconds ago and then to the woods “but he looked scared, and anything that scares a Higblood should scare us too”

You’re starting to open your mouth to say you all should run away when the troll comes from the woods again, with another Higblood (a girl) following he. She throws a knife to the other Higblood head and he falls down dead.

“Yarlae!” Another girl goes out from the woods and… Are those wings?

“It´s okay Merdin”

“Ok? You just killed a soldier! They are going to kill us!”

“Hey, look, I don’t want two get iinto thiith obviiously pale conversation, but who the hell are you two?”

The two girls look around for the first time. The Higblood talks

“I’m Yarlae, she’s Merdin, this soldier attacks us and…”

“What do you know about thothe weird thoundth?”

“That was our camp falling apart while Yarlae and that Higblood fight”

“Oh, tho, you two are fucked iif thomeone fiindth thiith body” He makes a move and uses his psychic’s powers to move the body into the woods, far enough from where you are, you guess “That’th better. So I’m starving, dam it, but we have enough food for two more, right mom?”  You haven´t noticed that your mother was right next to you, but now she’s smiling and looking at the girls.

You look at the winged girl, she looks like she’s afraid to make a move and hit something with those rolling long horns she have.

The purple blooded girl is much most confident, but there’s something in the way she looks at you that make you nervous.

“So, can we stay?” She’s asking to you, like you have to approve it first.

“Yes” You answer “But you’re not travelling with us tomorrow”

“Ok” She says, and then she smiles.

You’re sure now, she knows about your blood, and that’s really dangerous. You are not letting she stay more time than the necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'll put the characters ages and situations:  
> The Dolorosa: She's almost 20 cicles (43 years and 4 months) and she's not sure if her son is doing the right thing when he talks about freedom (because she's really scared of what may happen)  
> The Singless: He's 10 cicles (that is 21 years and 8 months), he started to travel when he was 9 (19 years and 6 months)  
> The Psiioniic: He's 10 cicles old too, but he join to The Singless half a cicle ago (1 year and 1 month)  
> The Disciple: She's 9 and half cicles old (around 20 years and 7 months) and she joined to The Singless around a month ago (that's why he still don't know how to fell about her, because I seriusly think that their relationship was really hard at the beggining, since it was really weird for trolls)  
> Yarlae: She's between 7 and 8 cicles (16 humans years) and she's running away.  
> Merdin: She's 7 cicles (15 years and 2 months) and she's just a mutant that was luky enough to get to that age without getting herself killed
> 
> That's pretty much everything, this is going to be a session ok? The Sufferer and his group aren't the principal ones.


End file.
